


do it for love

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "I love you, darling," Peter tells him, just to hear him say it right back.





	do it for love

"He can't love you anymore," it—they hiss, their smile serpentine and tongue too long. 

Peter’s whole body goes cold with dread. "Excuse me?"

They walk around Peter like they’re measuring him up, adjusting to his size, preparing to wrap around him and swallow him whole.

He wouldn’t really care much, at this point.

"Either he succumbs to the disease, or he forgets what it means to love you.” They spread their arms like they’re performing, moment away from their grand bow. “That's my price."

"I don't think I understand,” Peter says, words as even as he can make them even though his hands are shaking. They’ve been shaking ever since he had to crawl into this… nest, snakes slithering right past. “You mean that the price for him being cured and living is his ability to love me?"

"Yes. Yes, exactly.” The dance around him three times before getting right in his face so fast that Peter can’t fight the flinch. Much to their amusement. “What's a mere feeling to his werewolf mate compared to getting at least 50 more years to live? He can find new love, get married, have kids. You can even stay by his side. He just won't love  _ you _ anymore."

"That's—“ he bites his tongue to stop whatever he was about to say. He continues through gritted teeth. “We'll find another way."

They laugh and it sounds like a rattle.

"I am the only way. That's why you're still here even though it kills you to even consider taking my offer." They laugh again, their hands so close to him, like all three sets are about to close around him and squeeze, squeeze,  _ squeeze _ . "Is it really that bad though? He'll still be able to be happy. He just won't be happy with you."

Peter regrets coming here, regrets every single mistake he’s ever made, regrets ever surviving the fire, cheating death, finding  _ him _ and falling so hard it will destroy him. 

"I can't make the choice for him."

"Can't or won't? I bet he doesn't even know you've expired every single one of your sources."

He blinks and they’re behind him, coiled so that they can hiss right in his ear. "Come on, pup. This is one you chance to play selfless. Do it for love."

 

\--

Peter kidnaps him from the hospital the next day. Though kidnap is a big word when no one even thought to stop him when he helped Stiles into the wheelchair and skidded down the hallway, Stiles shrieking in delight.

Melissa looked the other way, but it was to hide the tears more than to play along to their big escape. Stiles would be back by nighttime either way. They've done this before, whenever Stiles felt well enough.

Today they go as far as to the beach. Peter has to give Stiles a piggy back ride because the wheelchair can't make it through the sand. He runs all the way into the water even as Stiles yells and swats at him, gets his socked feet wet, but is careful not to drench him whole. A simple cold would wreck him.

They sit on the porch of the beach house they always rented in the summer, Peter diligently drying Stiles' feet and putting on fuzzy socks for him. They have little foxes on them, they're Stiles favorite mostly because he stole them right out of Peter's drawer a year ago. 

They only had three years.

Peter tries not to dwell on that, tries to smile at Stiles, goes as far as to smear some pudding on Stiles' nose before kissing it away because he loves the way Stiles scrunches up his nose. 

He loves him in all the ways.

"You're such a sap," Stiles accuses, even when he's the one to tug at Peter until he can comfortably burrow in his side, a blanket draped over them both as they watch the sun set.

They'll have to leave in an hour to get Stiles back into his room so that his father can visit him for a moment before his shift.

"I love you, darling," Peter tells him, just to hear him say it right back.

"I love you, too, Peter."

It's the last time.


End file.
